


How long have you been standing there?

by amanda_the_fangirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_the_fangirl/pseuds/amanda_the_fangirl
Summary: Alex has a dilemma and decides to tell Lafayette about it, but little does he know the cause of his problem is standing at the door, listening to every word.





	How long have you been standing there?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper piece of writing I've put onto the internet so please take that into account before telling me it's awful. I'd love for feedback so I can tweak things when writing my next works <33

“Hey, um, Laf?” Alex inquired, fiddling with his hands which were dangling below his waist. Lafayette could instantly tell something was worrying his little friend, “Oui, mon ami? What is it?” the frenchman replied. “There’s emm, there’s something that’s been bothering me. Something I haven’t told anyone, so please promise you won’t say anything,” Hamilton pleaded at his taller friend. “Of course I won’t say anything! You can trust me mon chere,” Laf reassured the fidgeting roommate. Alex looked up at Laf and inhaled deeply, “I like John,” he uttered, face of stone, still holding that breath. “Well no shit Sherlock,” Laf chuckled, leaning against the kitchen counter. At this point, the man the two friends were talking about appeared at the doorway, unnoticed, and was about to run in to help his seemingly distressed friend but immediately stopped in his tracks and became silent as he realised the man he was secretly in love with was stressing about a boy. Alex’s face twisted into confusion, “What? What do you mean?” he asked. The taller man gently explained to Alex, who was now more than a little worked up, “Mon ami, it is so blatantly obvious you are in love with him. Whenever he walks into the room, even when we just mention him, your face lights up,” at this John’s face fell, realising that Alex truly loves someone and that he will never get to be with him. “Oh god if that’s true then John might have noticed too! Laf what the hell am I meant to do if it turns out that he knows? My best friend in the entire world could know that I’m head over heels in love with them and that I’m too coward to tell him myself!” Alex rambled anxiously.

John’s jaw dropped and his body froze. Holy fuck. No way. John swayed forwards before steadying himself. "Stay still you imbecile don’t let them see you," he whispered to himself. “Calm down Alex it is alright. Even if John knows, I wouldn’t get so worked up about it as he hasn’t treated you any differently has he? And besides, I think he likes you too!” Lafayette heartened, “But you don’t know that,” Alex retorted, “I don’t deserve him! He’s so talented and caring and funny and beautiful, god he’s so beautiful Laf, I love him.”  
“I know you do, mon chere, I know. But you should tell him! You know John, he won’t turn you away if he doesn’t like you -which is highly unlikely anyway- but he isn’t like that,” Lafayette advised. “I can’t ruin the friendship I have with him Laf, I just can’t do that.” 

All of a sudden John loses his balance (because he was standing on one leg with the other crossed in front, even though Herc has told him countless times to stop doing it) and toppled onto the chest of drawers beside him and knocked the house plant off the top, drawing the attention of Alex and Lafayette. Upon turning around, Alex’s eyes widened and his face turned ghostly pale. John attempted to regain his composure and make it look like he had just arrived, but to no avail, he was unsuccessful in doing so. “H-how long have you been standing there?” Alex blurted out, a terrified look in his eyes. “A while,” John replied awkwardly. “I mean, how much of our conversation did you hear?” Alex asked, slightly more anxious than the last time he spoke, “Well I heard everything from when Laf said ‘No shit Sherlock’ so um, quite a lot,” John revealed apprehensively. Alex looked like he was going to pass out from embarrassment, “Oh. Well. Emm, I-I should probably go,” Alex muttered and started for the door. “No! Don’t go!” John cried out, “Umm, I mean, don’t leave just yet. I have to tell you something,” he reworded. Laf, who was grinning knowing exactly what was about to happen, leaned down to whisper in Alex’s ear, “I told you he liked you,” which received a hard kick in the shin from Alex. “What do you have to say?” Hamilton questioned. John slowly took a few steps forward to be standing about half a metre away from Alex, wringing his hands behind his back, and Alex not daring to meet his eye. “I, umm, have been meaning to tell you this for a while now but I’ve never had the courage to. There have been many situations where I could’ve told you, and almost did, but I chickened out at the last minute,” John admitted. Alex, listening intently, raised his eyebrows as if to tell John to continue, which he did, smirking. “Well you see. There’s this boy; and I really like him. He has these beautiful eyes that glisten even when the light isn’t hitting them, he has the most beautiful smile that is unbelievably infectious, he has the ability to grab the attention of everyone in the room -particularly me- and he is the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. I have to tell you I’m hopelessly in love with this boy.” Alex looked like he could break at any moment, which caused John to blurt out, “The boy is you, Alex. It’s you.”  
Without a second of delay, Alex stepped forward and grasped the other boy’s head, placing his lips onto John’s and kissed him passionately.

5 seconds later Lafayette called out “Yeah! Finally!” causing the two lovers to pull apart, chuckling at their outrageous French friend, before embracing each other for a second time.


End file.
